The goal of this new application for the Global Infectious Disease Research Training Program is to enhance infectious disease research capacity in Peru, focusing on areas of highest priority to Peruvians. These areas include major endemic and life-threatening diseases which may be ongoing problems of emerging or re-emerging infectious diseases. The emphasis will be on carrying out as much training of Peruvians in venues in Peru as possible, both in Lima and Iquitos. Short- and long-term training will be available in the U.S. for selected trainees whose subject areas require advanced training not available in Peru. Candidates at all levels will be eligible for participating: biologists (technicians), nurses, local physicians, and bachelors/masters candidates wishing to pursue doctorates, and postgraduate physicians and Ph.D. scientists. Trainees will participate in peer-reviewed, funded research-projects, either short- or long-term. A graded series of experiences will select the most highly qualified and motivated trainees for continued support. The anticipated outcome by the end of the grant period is as follows: 1. completed doctoral degree on the faculty of UPCH or another Peruvian university prepared either for postdoctoral work or having already submitted grant proposals for independent funding (often in Peru, postdoctoral work is not necessary to obtain a faculty position), with 1-2 additional graduate students in training; 2-3 postdoctoral fellows training who have submitted independent research grants; and 12-16 biologists, nurses, physicians and other postgraduates (in Lima and Iquitos) who have successfully completed short-term research projects and who are prepared either for contributing to ongoing research projects in Peru or who have obtained sufficient experience and credibility to go onto additional training venues. A focused group of highly experienced, NIH-funded U.S. investigators who have priorities on research capacity building will provide mentorship in close collaboration with faculty investigators at the Universidad Peruana Cayetano Heredia in Lima.